unbioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Andrew1219/Archive 1
Andrew1219 21:19, 12 December 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry, I haven't been for a long while, because of... problems. Anyway, could you give me a link to the vandalisms? Thanks, The evil dude 10:33, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Wait, don't worry, I found them. Once this wiki gets bigger, then I will consider your adminship. The evil dude. 10:39, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the cool rating thing.Mr con con poop Atukam No need for a staff member. It would be nice to have sysop powers here though. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 03:14, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :I didn't say you did. I was talking about Atukam-whatever--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 03:47, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry you've fallen for his scheme. He and his friend have been coming to DCwiki and Bpedia doing nothing but vandilizing. I don't mean to upset you, but he is a vandilizer. He loves it here because Bpedia blocked him infinately. Its so sad to see someone fall for his scheme. He is a liar and a vandilizer.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 03:50, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Look at his edits then.BRW Admin (Can I help you?) :Ok. I will. Be Right Back.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 03:54, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::All he has done as atukamark or whatever it is is send messages and made one edit to the welcome template. He's also talked to another user about teaming up and vandilizing Bioniclepedia. He has not changed at all. I don't mean to upset you but he is a vandilizer and a liar.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 03:56, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :::All he has done as MR. con con Poop is put a message on this page and created Kopaka (an article with one sentance.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 03:57, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::::All he has done as Mr con con **** is revert one edit by Makao and wrote gibberish on makao's talkpage.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 04:00, 8 February 2009 (UTC) (You're looking at the wrong wiki.) It's just because I ruined my own reputation of myself to you PF24 that's why. There's a ton of work to be done on Bionicle reviews wiki. I blame myself for ruining my reputation. I'm not a Bionicle hater... I'm a huge BIONICLE fan. To prove it to you, (photo)I'll show you almost all my bionicle I haven't taken apart. I tape Atukam signs all over them to prove it. I even have some dating to 2001. I have well over 100 Bionicles.--Mr. Yummo :-) 04:03, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Pirakafreak24, Toa Makao did vandalize. Go ask andrew. He stopped Makao. Makao called me a f****t. :Yes you did ruin your reputation. And just so you know, I don't believe any of this crud you're pulling. You planned with another user to vandilize Bpedia. You came to DCWIKI after swearing you wouldn't and vandilized it. You vandilized Custom Bionicles. You keep coming back to Bpedia. And I've onlt been to Bionicle Reviews Wiki once. I don't believe you are a Bionicle hater, but I believe that you are a Bioniclepedia hater and a Custom Bionicles Hater and a Disney Channel Wiki hater and so many other things that have caused you to vandilize using multiple accounts. I'm not saying I'm happy that makao vandilized here, but its time you find out what its like for someone to call you that word like you have done to so many others on wikia alone. Its time you find out what its like to be hurt by others.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 04:16, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Poo slap is not cool and I've changed my mind believe it or not; mind your own business and don't ruin the reputation of others.--Mr. Yummo :-) 04:24, 8 February 2009 (UTC) If I may add, *** slap has been copying Atukam lately, how do we know HE didn't create the copy of the reformed Atukam and wrote it all down here to frame him? There are two Atakums, the *** slap one who created the BPedia threatening page, and the reformed Atukam who I trust. You may not trust him PF24 but I think we should all just give the reformed Atukam a second chance, he desirves it! [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?! YES!!!! [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?! :I don't care. Unbioniclewiki is none of my concern. If you have 3 wikis in which you are an admin at, she'll say no.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Coralinefan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] Go see Coraline. It was AWESOME!!!! DCWIKI 23:06, 11 February 2009 (UTC) adding videos How do you add videos from You Tube to your page?? [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?! I apologise for not responding, but I've had hardly the time to do much - school is dragging me down, and I have to revise for exams coming up and such. Hopefully I will be able to get more active soon, but in the time I will be away I've decided that I will put you in charge. As sysop, you'll need to monitor pages and block vandals. And I want to reinforce a rule; no "f" or "c" word on this site, or any racist remarks. I also want you to reinforce that rule too. The evil dude. 19:15, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :When I find out how to turn someone into an admin. I'm a bit rusty there, but don't worry, you'll be admin by the end of the week. The evil dude . 19:37, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::It's easy. Go to , check rollback and sysop, and hit Save user groups. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 19:41, 23 February 2009 (UTC) I love how you set up this wiki! It's cool--Mercer 07:45, 27 February 2009 (UTC) You don't really need bureaucrat status. It's only a couple more buttons to play with. The evil dude . 07:58, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Andrew? I think you should make more character info boxes. There's not enough. Most pages contain only text. I'm asking you because I'm horrible at making any templates.--Mercer 07:10, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Skins Are the skins here the same as BRW? If so I recomend either 'gaming' 'brick' or 'smoke'! :-] [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! I think you go 2 'my preferences' then click on the 'skins' thing at the top.-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! I like this one! :-] Have you tryed 'Gaming' and 'brick'? They're good ones[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Please can I get a promotion 2 sycop? [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Sysop Can I be a Sysop now? I've been editing a lot recently--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com BRW Admin] 08:41, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :-)Hey, have you thought about making a new logo for the wiki and I think you should put some more infoboxes or create more templates. (: Sugggggestions. Maybe you want me to attempt to make a logo for the wiki.--/Atukamakirk atukamakirk 2.9 03:36, 13 April 2009 (UTC) I can't this week, you responded a little too late--Subject WIth no cell phone and has a glitchy ipod MP3 player... 22:41, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Friday. Today maybe... if I have time. Hey you like Pokemon!! I have XD and colliseum-. I've beaten both of 'em. Purified Shadow Lugia.--Subject WIth no cell phone and has a glitchy ipod MP3 player... 00:19, 14 April 2009 (UTC) I couldn't create a good enough logo,but I got you something--Shiny Lv. 100 Metagross 03:15, 14 April 2009 (UTC): What do you think of my Mutran MOC on Brickshelf?Here's a link! Rating template Hi A1219, could you entrust me the job of putting the Right rating templates on everyone's user pages. I'm sure I could do it properly. Thanks--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com BRW Admin] 11:50, 14 April 2009 (UTC) The Elhek page you removed the delete thing from? That was a mispelling! It needs to be deleted! Ehlek is the correct spelling. What do you think of my logo ideas? Vandalism There is a user called Dommel10 who's vandalizing.-- 09:48, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Erm, why are there pages on Coffee stores and Macdonalds? I intended for this wiki to make fun of the Bionicle storyline and real events. I originally put the BOM as a rock band who hate Mata Nui, because they do hate him and did put him to sleep. I just read an article about Reidak owning a coffee shop - in the storyline, Reidak never owned anything like that. Just saying, though. The evil dude . 09:37, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I thought I'd been a rollback for ages already? Sorry I took so long. I was writing how I feel about this on a blog post! HOORAY! Beware vandals! Skin Sorry, I don't have the foggiest idea. Hello Hey, I know i haven't been here in a while but i'll start editing again soon! You can find at the *Final Fantasy Wiki *Crystal Fantasy Wiki (Be sure to chack it out, i own it! No adding info allowed, i still want to do it myself, feel free to use the forum though!) Jis 19:46, September 30, 2009 (UTC) An idea...? Hey, I was wondering if I could make a show of UnBionicle for Youtube and stuff. Don't worry, credit will go in all due places. See yas later ElevenGuy 21:28, September 30, 2009 (UTC)